(not so) THE LAST WITH YOU
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ada awal suatu pertemuan, ada pula akhir dari sebuah cerita. Mungkin ini hanya imajinasi liar, tapi dongeng ini menyimpan sebuah kejujuran dalam alurnya. Lalu ... sebuah rahasia pun terungkap. / NaruSaku. AU.


Mereka bertemu di satu hari takdir. Siapa pun tidak ada yang pernah menduga.

Dan kau tahu, _Sayang_? Semua dimulai dari sana.

* * *

**(not so) THE LAST WITH YOU  
**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**AU. **_

* * *

Sang rubah cilik tengah bergegas menyusuri tiap sudut hutan. Wajahnya tampak panik dan seolah akan menangis. Hidungnya mengendus, membaui, tapi sia-sia—ia bahkan tak tahu bau tanaman yang tengah ia cari.

Saat itulah, rubah cilik itu berhenti berlari menggunakan keempat kakinya. Perlahan-lahan, wujudnya berubah. Dari kepala yang semula ditutupi rambut kecokelatan kini memunculkan rambut berwarna kuning terang. Mata biru jernihnya pun semakin mewujud. Sosoknya semakin menyerupai anak manusia berusia sekitar lima tahun dengan kulit kecokelatan yang tampak sehat; dilapisi kaos oranye dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam selutut.

Yang membedakannya dengan manusia normal hanyalah telinga dan gigi taring yang lebih panjang, serta sebuah ekor yang mengibas-ngibas riang—meski suasana hatinya tak sedang senang kala itu.

Siluman rubah. Sosok yang biasa bersembunyi dari peradaban manusia; mengambil tempat di celah-celah gelap hutan yang jarang dilalui manusia. Saat harus keluar dari perkampungan mereka, mereka akan mengambil wujud rubah yang berdiri dengan empat kaki hingga tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Hidung sang siluman rubah cilik yang terbilang mancung tersebut masih membaui udara. Ia dapat mencium suatu bebauan yang tak biasa. Harum yang manis. Ia tak pernah tahu, ada harum yang begitu manis layaknya bebauan yang menerobos indra penciumannya saat ini.

Ia yang kini telah berjalan dengan dua kaki menengok ke kanan dan kiri dengan berhati-hati. Otaknya masih berputar cepat—bertanya-tanya.

_Makanan? Gula-gula? Bunga?_

Langkahnya pun terhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah pohon yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Pohon itu berdiri tunggal, di tengah-tengah hutan. Dan bagaikan menyambut kelahiran pohon tersebut, beberapa makhluk hutan pun keluar dan mengelili pohon yang menaburkan helaian kelopakn merah muda.

"Uwwooo?"

Sejenak, si siluman rubah cilik melupakan kepanikannya. Ia berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah pohon dengan bunga merah muda yang menjadi mahkotanya. Saat itulah, matanya terbelalak.

Di salah satu dahan pohon tersebut, duduklah seorang gadis yang kira-kira sepantaran dengannya. Gadis berkimono putih bersih dengan obi berwarna merah gelap itu masih memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang terangguk-angguk ringan—seolah ia tengah tertidur nyenyak.

"Waow?" komentar si siluman rubah cilik yang begitu takjub dengan sosok berambut merah muda di atas sana.

Rupa-rupanya, pekikan takjub sang siluman rubah membuat sang gadis membuka kelopak matanya. Tersentak. Dan posisi duduknya yang tidak stabil pun membuat sang gadis seketika terjatuh dari dahan yang ia tempati.

"AWAS!"

Tepat pada waktunya, sang siluman rubah cilik menjadi bantalan alas bagi sang gadis misterius.

"_Aaa_—maafkan aku!"

"Aduh, duh …."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang gadis sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk memeriksa sang penyelamatnya. Mata berwarna kehijauannya meneliti luka _gesrekan_ dengan tanah yang didapat si siluman cilik. "Oh!" serunya sembari tersenyum.

"Aku—" Belum sempat si siluman rubah cilik itu meneruskan kata-katanya, ia dipaksa bungkam melihat perlakuan si gadis misterius.

Tangan yang lembut menyentuh luka-luka di dahi dan di kedua lengan serta lututnya. Bersamaan dengan satu tiupan lembut, luka-luka tersebut dalam sekejap menghilang.

"Bohong!"

Gadis cilik itu hanya tertawa manis sembari menelengkan kepalanya. Sementara sang siluman rubah cilik masih memelototi tangan dan kakinya yang benar-benar bersih dari luka. Mulut sang siluman pun menganga. Seketika, ia teringat alasan mengapa ia menjelajahi hutan seorang diri—bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya.

"Ah! Namaku Naruto!" ujarnya cepat. "Kumohon! Sembuhkan ibuku dengan kekuatanmu!"

"Apa?" Sang gadis bermata hijau mengerjap.

"Ibu … sewaktu sedang mencari makan untuk kami, tertembak panah beracun dari salah seorang pemburu." Siluman cilik tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggenggam erat celana hitam pendeknya sebelum mendadak ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Kumohon! Selamatkan ibuku!"

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhirnya tersebut, sang rubah cilik—Naruto—menggenggam tangan sang gadis ajaib dan bermaksud menyeret gadis itu ke tempat tinggalnya. Namun, gadis itu sedikit melakukan perlawanan dan membuat Naruto tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh. Ia pun menolehkan kepala pada sang gadis yang hanya tersenyum lembut.

Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Naruto dan kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun memejamkan mata lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan tangan. Sembari tersenyum, gadis itu berkata,

"Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu sekarang, uhm, Naruto—_ibuku_ melarangku untuk pergi karena ia tidak mengenalmu …."

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Tapi, aku bisa membantu untuk menyembuhkan ibumu. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas lagi." Gadis itu membuka kembali matanya dan ketika itulah, Naruto bisa melihat tangannya diliputi cahaya pucat samar dengan kerlip yang tampak berwarna merah muda. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, 'kan?"

"Ibuku … bisa sembuh dengan ini?"

Sang gadis misterius mengangguk. Jawaban itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto menampilkan kembali cengiran riangnya.

"Terima kasih—ah …?"

"Sakura—itu namaku." Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian bergerak ke arah pohon tempatnya terduduk sebelumnya. Ia menyentuh batang cokelatnya yang kokoh dan kemudian bergumam, "Ini ibuku."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya memandang pohon tinggi dengan bunga berwarna merah muda yang terbentang luas di atasnya. Ia masih tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Pergilah," ujar Sakura sambil menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke belakang punggung. "Sembuhkan ibumu."

Mendengar kata-kata Sakura membuat Naruto kembali tersadar. Ia pun sudah hendak meninggalkan Sakura dan _ibunya_ saat mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. Langkahnya pun terhenti sejenak dan kepalanya kembali menoleh.

"Terima kasih Sakura-_chan_! Setelah menyembuhkan ibu, aku pasti kembali ke sini."

"Ng?"

"Saat itu, ayo bermain bersama!"

"… Janji?"

"Ya!"

Sakura pun tersenyum lebar mengantarkan kepergian sang siluman rubah cilik yang langsung bergegas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Janji itu tidak dilupakan. Dua hari setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Naruto mendatangi Sakura lagi setelah ibunya benar-benar sembuh berkat 'cahaya penyembuhan' yang dititipkan Sakura padanya. Sekali itu, Naruto datang bersama ayah dan ibunya untuk berterima kasih pada si gadis manis berambut merah muda.

Basa-basi dari orang tua Naruto tak berlangsung lama. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan 'berkenalan' dengan _ibu_ Sakura, mereka pun meninggalkan Naruto bersama buah tangan yang memang sengaja ditinggalkan untuk kedua bocah tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura saat ia melihat makanan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ibu Naruto meletakkan makanan tersebut dalam wadah serupa batok kelapa. Makanan tersebut berwarna kuning pucat dan tampak kenyal. Tiap potongnya terkesan panjang dan disajikan dalam kuah sup yang diberi tambahan seperti daun bawang dan wortel. Sakura tidak pernah tahu ada makanan semacam ini.

"Ibu mendapatkan resepnya sewaktu secara tak sengaja ia ke pemukiman manusia," jelas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dua pasang kayu dari kantung bekalnya. "Namanya ramen."

Iya, Sayang, kau tidak salah dengar. Itu _ramen_.

"Nah, ayo dicoba! Ramen buatan ibuku enak sekali, lho!" seru Naruto lagi sambil menyodorkan sepasang kayu pada Sakura.

Tentu saja Sakura tak langsung memakannya dan justru mengamati Naruto terlebih dahulu. Naruto dengan sigap mencontohkan cara memakan masakan khas ibunya tersebut. Begitu Sakura tahu cara memakannya, kendala berikutnya yang dirasakan si gadis cilik adalah cara memegang alat makan yang terbuat dari dua potong kayu tersebut. Berkali-kali, ia gagal menyumpit potongan mi dari wadahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ya—_aph_?" Sakura langsung mengunyah potongan mi yang disuapkan Naruto padanya. Dengan tangan kanannya, Sakura menutup mulutnya sebentar sampai makanannya benar-benar tertelan habis. "E-enak!" seru Sakura dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Naruto terkekeh. "Iya, kan! Ramen buatan ibuku memang nomor satu!"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk cepat. Ia kemudian mengernyitkan alis dan sekali ini, ia berhasil menyumpit minya sendiri. Rasa puas itu tergambar di wajahnya saat ia berhasil menghabiskan panganan yang dibuatkan ibu Naruto tersebut.

Naruto pun tak kalah puas. Setelah menepuk-nepuk perutnya, bocah siluman rubah berambut kuning terang itu langsung berbaring begitu saja di tanah. Matanya kemudian menerawang ke atas—ke pohon besar dengan bunga merah muda yang menaungi mereka.

"Ibumu … tidak makan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum meski Naruto tak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak," jawabnya lembut. "Ibu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Beliau akan baik-baik saja."

Dengan sedikit susah payah, Naruto menggerakkan lehernya hanya untuk sekadar bisa melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau itu—"

Lagi-lagi, Sakura hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat dua batok kepala yang sebelumnya menjadi wadah ramen dan kemudian meletakkannya di dekat batang pohon yang merupakan ibunya. Setelahnya, dengan langkah ringan, Sakura beranjak ke arah Naruto dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

Cuaca yang hangat dengan angin sepoi semilir ditambah perut yang kenyang menjadi cukup alasan bagi Naruto untuk mulai merasa mengantuk. Matanya terasa berat sekarang. Tapi, sebelum ia akan pulas, terlebih dahulu ia menggenggam jemari mungil Sakura.

Memang awalnya Sakura terperanjat, tapi gadis cilik itu tak berniat menampik tangan Naruto. Sebaliknya, ia malah mengeratkan genggaman pada sahabat pertamanya tersebut.

Pelan-pelan, pelan-pelan, mata Sakura pun terasa berat. Ah—tidur siang bukan ide yang buruk, bukan?

Tepat sebelum kesadaran Sakura menghilang sepenuhnya, ia bisa mendengar suara samar Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"… Sakura-_chan_ … habis ini, ayo kita bermain."

"Ya."

"Setelah-setelahnya juga, kita akan terus bermain bersama, ya?"

"Ng!"

"Janji?"

"Aku janji, Naruto."

Yang terakhir Sakura dengar adalah tawa terkekeh Naruto sebelum keduanya kemudian tertarik ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menginginkan sedikit adegan aksi, _Sayang_? Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, ya!

.

.

.

Semenjak hari-hari itu, Naruto dan Sakura menjadi sahabat baik yang saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Mereka kerap bermain bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Demikianlah, waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Keduanya pun beranjak remaja.

Naruto menjadi siluman rubah yang gagah—meski tingkahnya kadang masih kekanakan. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Naruto sebenarnya, rambutnya masih kuning terang, matanya masih biru jernih, dan di kedua pipinya yang berkulit kecokelatan masih terdapat tiga coretan menyerupai kumis yang merupakan tanda lahir. Yang berbeda adalah, kini tingginya sudah melampaui tinggi Sakura—padahal sebelumnya, gadis itulah yang lebih tinggi.

Melihat sosok Naruto sekarang membuat Sakura sedikit merengut. Ia sendiri tak banyak berubah. Sakura tetap Sakura. Tingginya memang bertambah, tapi tak sepesat Naruto. Dadanya … tetap saja rata. Dan rambutnya yang sempat mencapai punggung akhirnya ia potong saat ia merasa bahwa rambut panjangnya akan mengganggu saat-saat bermainnya dengan Naruto. Bukan apa-apa, permainan dengan Naruto melibatkan aktivitas fisik yang tak mudah: berlarian di hutan, menjejaki karang-karang di dekat air terjun, memanjati pohon dan mendaki bukit, menyelinap ke pemukiman manusia—dan rambut panjang hanya akan menghambat pergerakannya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto riang suatu hari. "Selamat siang, Ibu Sakura-_chan_!"

"Naruto!" ujar Sakura sambil meloncat turun dari tahan tempatnya tengah membuat kalung bunga.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Ke pemukiman manusia?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku mau melihat laut!"

"Hah?"

"Ibu berkata padaku, angin baru saja bercerita mengenai indahnya laut. Aku mau melihatnya, Naruto!"

Naruro menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung. "Tapi—laut terdekat itu berada cukup jauh dari sini, 'kan?" Naruto melirik ke arah batang pohon yang kokoh berdiri. "Apa ibumu tak apa-apa?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Ibu sudah memberikan izinnya. Tak masalah. Lagi pula, ibu sudah percaya padamu, makanya mau sejauh apa pun, kini sudah tak menjadi masalah. Lagi pula—" Sakura memeragakan gaya meninju ke arah Naruto. "—aku ini sudah bukan Sakura yang lemah. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, aku sudah dilatih sedemikian rupa oleh ibu."

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gerakan defensif dan tersenyum canggung. Ia tahu bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari seorang Sakura. Namun, tetap saja. Naruto tak sepenuhnya percaya pada manusia—mereka bisa menjadi sangat jahat.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar."

"Apa?"

"Jangan ke mana-mana! Tunggu di sini. Aku rasa aku punya satu barang bagus."

Sakura hanya bisa termenung melihat Naruto berlari. Dalam sekejap wujud lelaki rubah itu sudah tak terlihat. Alis Sakura sedikit terangkat. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah pohon besar yang ia panggil 'ibu'.

"Apa, Bu?" tanyanya lembut sembari memeluk batang besar pohon tersebut. Sakura memejamkan mata sembari menempelkan telinganya. "Begitukah menurut Ibu? Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_! Sakura-_chan_! Maaf menunggu lama! Lihat apa yang kubawa!" Naruto berhenti berteriak saat ia tak melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda. "Sakura-_chan_?" panggilnya dengan lebih perlahan.

"Ya?" sahut sebuah suara dari balik pohon.

Tak lama, mata Naruto menangkap rambut kuning menyembul dari balik pohon besar dengan kelopak merah muda. Di detik berikutnya, Naruto bisa melihat seorang perempuan sepantaran dirinya dan Sakura-_chan_ dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan kulit kecokelatan. Gadis itu pun tak lagi mengenakan kimono putihnya yang biasa—gantinya ia mengenakan baju berwarna merah gelap dengan celana selutut dengan bahan denim kebiruan.

"Eh? Lho? Sa-Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menjulurkan lidah dan kemudian mengambil sejumput rambutnya. "Kata ibu, manusia yang tinggal dekat laut kebanyakan berpenampilan seperti ini."

Naruto mengerjap sekali-dua kali sebelum tawanya pecah.

"Eeeh? Kenapa? Ada apa? Apanya yang aneh?" ujar Sakura panik sementara ia kembali meneliti penampilannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Aneh, sih," ujarnya, "aku tak terbiasa melihat Sakura-_chan_ dengan rambut kuning."

"Oh?" Sakura merasa sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya. Ia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memegang satu benda yang baru Naruto letakkan di atas kepalanya.

"Tapi tak masalah. Toh Sakura-_chan_ tetap Sakura-_chan_." Naruto memamerkan sebuah cengiran rubah andalannya.

Aneh. Harusnya Sakura sudah sangat terbiasa dengan cengiran tersebut. Tapi entah mengapa, pipinya terasa menghangat. Bersyukurlah Naruto meminjamkannya sebuah topi, hanya dengan menunduk sedikit, Sakura yakin bahwa Naruto tidak akan dapat membaca ekspresinya sekarang.

"Nah!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Ayo!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Mereka siap melangkah saat mendadak Sakura menahan tangan Naruto.

"Hei," ujar gadis berparas cantik tersebut—meski saat ia terlihat begitu berbeda dari biasanya, "kau sendiri bagaimana? Telinga dan ekormu tidak bisa disembunyikan?"

"Hmmm." Naruto tampak berpikir. "Dalam keadaan darurat, aku akan berubah wujud jadi rubah. Saat itu, pastikan Sakura-_chan_ akan menggendongku dalam pelukanmu, ya?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. "_Baka_. Kaupikir sosok rubahmu sekarang masih seperti anak rubah berukuran kecil, ya?"

Naruto terbahak. "Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_? Aku tidak berat kok~!"

"Pembohong." Namun diam-diam, Sakura tersenyum.

Lalu, keduanya berbincang-bincang mengenai hal-hal remeh sembari berjalan ke arah pantai. Mereka belum sadar, atau tepatnya mereka tidak pernah sadar. Sudah sejak beberapa saat lamanya, _sesuatu_ terus mengikuti mereka. Bersembunyi di balik jubah panjang berwarna ungu gelap dan muka yang tersamarkan oleh tudung kepala—sosok itu diam-diam selalu mengintai keduanya tanpa pernah mencoba untuk menunjukkan wajah.

"Naruto-_kun_ …."

.

.

.

"Hei, hei! Naruto! Ayo ke sini dong! Masuk ke air!" panggil Sakura riang. "Airnya hangat nih~!"

"_Errrh_—air … tidak, ah! Hahaha! Sakura-chan saja sana!" ujar Naruto yang masih tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya di salah satu bebatuan.

"Masa kau mau duduk saja di situ? Sudah satu jam kita di sini dan kau hanya diam di sana?"

Beruntung saat itu tidak banyak orang dan hari sudah menjelang senja. Mereka memang tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berlama-lama di pantai karena harus segera kembali ke hutan. Namun, Naruto mendengar bahwa pemandangan di pantai saat senja sangat luar biasa indahnya. Karena itulah, meski mereka sudah berada satu jam lamanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiam lebih lama hingga senja menjelang dan matahari terbenam.

"Na-ru-to!" panggil Sakura yang entah bagaimana sudah berada begitu dekat dengan pemuda tersebut.

Nyaris saja Naruto terjungkang ke belakang. Jujur saja, ia memang sebelumnya tidak fokus karena benaknya tengah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak biasa.

Dia mengenal Sakura sudah lama. Ia mengangumi gadis itu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Naruto selalu ingin berada di dekat Sakura, Naruto senang saat melihat senyum Sakura, Naruto selalu berharap bahwa ia dan Sakura bisa selalu bersama selamanya.

Naruto pun … sering kali merasakan satu debaran yang muncul sewaktu-waktu ia berada dekat Sakura; waktu tangan mereka bersentuhan, waktu hidungnya bisa menyesapi harum yang terpancar dari tubuh Sakura, waktu matanya bisa menangkap senyum manis Sakura …. Bersyukur ia bisa menutupinya dengan cukup baik. Mungkin benar kata Sakura—Naruto memang seorang pembohong. Pembohong yang andal pula.

Saat ia menceritakan hal tersebut pada ibunya, wajah sang ibu awalnya terlihat senang. Namun sedetik kemudian, keraguan itu mendadak menyeruak.

_Mungkin … kau menyukainya?_

Suka. Naruto _**suka**_ pada Sakura.

_Tapi … dia itu apa, Naruto? Kau sudah menanyakan hal tersebut padanya?_

Sakura itu … apa?

"Naruto? Kok bengong?"

Mata biru Naruto seketika mengunci mata hijau Sakura yang dipenuhi tanya. Jarang-jarang pemuda itu terdiam dengan ekspresi serius, membuat Sakura sendiri menjadi salah tingkah karenanya.

"Na-Naru—?"

Tangan Naruto terjulur dan mengambil topi yang sebelumnya bertengger di kepala Sakura. Ia kemudian meletakkan topi tersebut secara asal di atas batu di sebelahnya dan bahkan tampak tak begitu peduli saat topi tersebut sedikit bergeser karena tertiup angin. Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah Sakura-_chan_-nya.

Sakura-_chan_ itu—apa?

"Hei, bisakah kau mengembalikan wujudmu menjadi seperti Sakura-_chan_ yang semula?"

"Ke-kenapa memangnya? Hei, Naruto? Kau aneh sekali!" balas Sakura gugup sembari menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang semula sedikit membungkuk. Untuk sedikit meredakan ketegangan, Sakura kemudian menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Kali ini, Naruto berdiri lalu terdiam di belakang Sakura yang sudah memunggunginya dan memandang ke arah lautan.

"Aku mendadak … kangen sama rambut merah mudamu."

"… _Baka_."

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, rambut merah muda Sakura kembali—demikian pula dengan warna kulitnya. Tanpa mau memandang ke arah Naruto, Sakura hanya terdiam sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau aneh sekali …," ujar Sakura dengan suara pelan yang nyaris mencicit. "Jangan tiba-tiba berubah begitu, dong?"

Mata Naruto menyipit saat ia tersenyum. Sekali lagi, ia mengambil sejumput rambut Sakura dan sekali ini mengecup helai merah muda tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berubah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku dan perasaanku ini—" Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

_Sakura ya Sakura. Sakura-_chan_-nya. Sakura-_chan **miliknya**_._

"Ini adalah janjiku … seumur hidup."

Matahari perlahan bergerak seolah menjadi aba. Naruto kemudian menyentuh pundak Sakura dan membuat gadis itu akhirnya menoleh.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya, ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

Napas Sakura terasa tercekat saat mendengarnya. Ia tidak membeci kata-kata itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang bagaikan mantra yang membuat udara seakan dirampas dari paru-parunya.

"Bersama … selama …."

"Bersama selamanya," ulang Naruto. "Berjanjilah."

"Janji—"

Dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto kemudian menyentuh dagu Sakura dan mendongakkan kepala gadis itu. Ah—Naruto hanya melakukannya berdasarkan naluri semata.

Bibir nyaris bertemu bibir saat tiba-tiba, api berwarna keunguan menerjang dan membuat keduanya mundur ke arah berlawanan!

Ini saat yang menegangkan bukan, _Sayang_?

Sosok berjubah itu akhirnya menampakkan diri. Kau tahu? Dia bisa melayang di udara. Dengan wajah yang masih tersamarkan karena tudungnya, sosok yang bagaikan penyihir tersebut mulai bersuara,

"Tidak. Jangan … jangan lakukan itu!" ujarnya gusar.

"Siapa kau?" seru Naruto marah. "Apa maksudmu menyerang kami tadi?"

"Minggir, Naruto! _Shannaroooo_!" Sakura langsung berlari dan hendak meninju sosok yang segera menghilang dari hadapan Sakura tersebut hingga tinjunya hanya membelah udara. "Apa?"

Saat Sakura menoleh ke belakang, sosok bertudung itu sudah berada di hadapan Naruto. Kedua tangannya kini tengah merangkum wajah Naruto. Sakura tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi karena jubah yang berkibar itu sedikit menghalangi lingkup penglihatannya, tapi mendadak saja, Naruto tersenyum pada sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang menerawang.

"_Aku mencintaimu—_"

Sang penyihir berjubah tampak puas sementara Sakura membeku tak percaya. Namun, keterkejutan Sakura tak berhenti sampai di situ saat tiba-tiba saja, Naruto lunglai ke arah sosok bertudung tersebut. Lalu wujud manusianya menghilang dan terlihatlah sosok rubah yang cukup besar di tempat Naruto sebelumnya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang berusaha menyadarkan Naruto. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian kembali menerjang ke arah sang penyihir berjubah ungu. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada Naruto?!"

Lagi-lagi, serangan Sakura meleset. Sebagai ganti sang penyihir, Sakura justru menghancurkan bebatuan besar yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat duduk Naruto. Penyihir itu sendiri sudah melayang menjauhi Sakura—dengan membawa Naruto dalam wujud rubah dalam pelukannya.

"Pergilah, kau tak punya kesempatan. Naruto-_kun_ … **milikku**."

"Tidak!" seru Sakura keras sembari mengejar penyihir yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan semakin menjauhi Sakura.

"TIDAAAKKK! KEMBALIKAN NARUTO-KUUU! NARUUUTOOO!"

Sakura terus mengejar sosok itu tanpa kenal lelah. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini.

Bukankah Naruto bilang, ia dan perasaannya tidak akan pernah berubah. Bukankah mereka akan selalu bersama?

Bukankah—itu adalah janji seumur hidup?

Namun, kenapa mereka harus dipisahkan dengan cara ini?

Ia bahkan belum memberi tahu Naruto, siapa ia yang sebenarnya—

.

.

.

"Oi, oi, Sakura-_chan_?"

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sebahu menoleh saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Itu cerita apaan, sih?"

"Apa? Cerita fantasi yang seru, kan?"

"Papa jangan ganggu! Lagi ini seru!" Seorang bocah berumur sekitar lima tahun yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur memelototi sosok pria berambut kuning terang yang baru saja melewati pintu kamar. "Terus, Ma? Terus, Ma?"

Nyonya Namikaze menyunggikan seringai jahil yang penuh kepuasan saat sang suami hanya menggaruk kepala salah tingkah. Baru pulang kerja kok tidak ada yang menyambut? Begitu ia menemukan buah hati dan istri tercintanya di kamar sang buah hati, ia tiba-tiba saja mendengar cerita yang sepertinya kurang cocok untuk dijadikan dongeng pengantar tidur bagi anak umur lima tahun.

"Sebentar, ya, Shinachiku _Sayang_. Mama akan mengurusi Papamu yang manja ini dulu."

"Haha."

"_Buuu_! Mama nggak seru! Papa siiih!"

Namikaze Naruto mendekat pada bocah lelaki dengan rambut kuning dan mata kehijauan yang menatapnya sambil cemberut. Dengan penuh sayang, diacak-acaknya rambut jagoan kecilnya tersebut.

"Woh! Jagoan Papa nggak boleh cemberut seperti itu! Besok kan Papa akan mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain sesuai janji."

"Benar? Benar, ya, Pa, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Shinachiku. "Nah, Papa pinjam Mama sebentar, ya?" Mata Naruto melirik ke arah satu buku yang ada di atas nakas dan meraihnya. "Kaubaca buku ini dulu, ya, Jagoan!"

Dengan gesit, Shinachiku menangkap buku yang setengah dilemparkan sang ayah padanya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan kemudian tertawa lebar—memperlihatkan mulut dengan gigi depan yang tak lagi utuh.

Setelah melihat Shinachiku sudah berkutat dengan bukunya, Naruto kemudian beranjak keluar—mengikuti Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu ke meja makan. Wanita dengan paras yang masih terlihat cantik itu kemudian tersenyum sembari menyodorkan semangkuk penuh nasi.

"Bagaimana kantor? Restoran ada keluhan?"

Naruto menggeleng sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasinya sebelum menerima mangkuk dari Sakura.

"Agensi model aman, kok. Hari ini ada model laki-laki baru yang masuk, namanya Shimura Sai. Restoran juga lancar. Mana ada yang berani mengeluhkan ramen yang dibuat dengan menggunakan resep spesial buatan ibuku yang paling enak sejagad raya?" jawab Naruto panjang lebar sambil tertawa-tawa. Lelaki itu kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Baguslah."

"Bagaimana dengan butikmu sendiri?"

"Tidak ada masalah. Lusa Karin akan datang dengan calon suaminya. Kauingat—teman masa kecilmu dulu itu, lho? Di luar dugaan, mereka bisa cocok juga semenjak pertemuan pertama di _runaway show_-mu dulu. Syukurlah ia bisa _move on_ dari Mr. Pein."

Naruto mengangguk paham sembari mulai menyumpit lauknya. Sakura sendiri akhirnya ikut duduk di hadapan Naruto sebelum wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti. Wajahnya ditopang dengan kedua tangan sementara mata kehijauannya kemudian mengamat-amati Naruto yang mulai melahap makanannya.

Begitu sadar bahwa ia tengah diamati oleh sang istri, Naruto pun mengangkat alis dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku … akan memberitahumu satu rahasia, Naruto. Jangan kaget yah mendengarnya!"

"Oh? Soal kau yang merupakan keturunan 'Dewi Bunga'?" Naruto terkekeh. "Aku kan sudah tahu sejak lama, sejak pertemuan pertama kita."

"Bukan itu, _Baka_! Lagian, sudah kubilang kalau aku ini keturunan Haruno!" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dengan gemas. "Ngomong-ngomong, gara-gara sebutan 'Dewi Bunga'-mu itulah aku jadi mendapat ide untuk menceritakan dongeng itu pada Shina-_chan_."

"Uh … _right_. Dongeng yang agak … unik yah untuk anak umur lima tahun."

"Aku memang kreatif—namanya juga anak seni, meskipun aku dari major _fashion design_ sih," ungkap Sakura sembari mengedikkan bahu.

Naruto ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa Sakura terkadang memang bisa menjadi terlalu kreatif … meski tidak pada tempatnya. Apa semua anak desain memang seperti Sakura? Atau pergaulannya di Perancis dululah yang membuat wanita pilihannya ini terkadang sering memiliki imajinasi yang tak biasa?

Namun, Naruto urung mengutarakan pemikirannya tersebut, mengingat wanita di hadapannya ini punya satu rahasia yang belum ia ceritakan. Dibanding ia mati penasaran jika Sakura sudah bungkam karena _ngambek_, lebih baik Naruto yang bungkam untuk sementara. Ini baru namanya strategi.

"Jadi, rahasia apa yang mau kauberitahukan padaku, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Oh, iya," ujar Sakura. "Tapi kau harus janji, Naruto."

"Hah?"

"Iya! Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau harus menyayangiku seumur hidup, tak peduli seperti apa pun rupaku nantinya."

Naruto merasa déjà vu. Rasa-rasanya, ia pernah mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal semacam ini. Kalau tak salah, lima tahun lalu. Saat wanita itu hendak memberitahunya kalau—

Mendadak, wajah wanita itu bersemu. "Jadi, aku sudah telat satu minggu—lalu kata dokter—"

Sakura menyudahi ucapannya sampai di sana. Namun, Naruto tak perlu lagi informasi tambahan. Laki-laki itu langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan kemudian menghampiri sang istri tersayang. Dipeluknya wanita itu dan dihujaninya dengan ciuman.

Tak lama, seruan kemenangan terdengar dari keluarga Namikaze yang membuat si kecil Shinachiku harus terloncat dari tempat tidur saking kagetnya!

Demikianlah, kisah ini pun sebenarnya berakhir bahagia! Tidak, tidak ada penyihir, tidak ada perpisahan, tidak ada akhir yang menyedihkan! Itu hanyalah imajinasi Sakura yang sepertinya harus dibenahi sedikit!

Perihal Dewi Bunga? _Well_, mungkin di antara kalian sudah ada yang berhasil menebaknya?

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

Akhir? Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Hahaha.

Aduh, aku bingung mau ngomong apa. Tapi udah lama nggak nulis NS nih, mudah-mudahan masih dapet yah _feel_-nya. _Aaaannddd_ … semoga NSLover sekalian pada terhibur, ya! :D

_Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
